1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for a secure fastener that can provide a permanent connection which will not be loosened upon vibration, yet which is readily secured through the use of simple, ordinary tools. One need for such a fastener is in making secure and long-lasting electrical connections in the field, securing the electrically conductive members together so that the continuity of the electrical circuit will be maintained indefinitely. This may occur, for example, in telephone circuitry where connections frequently must be made to lines that are carried by poles. The connecting device should be simple to operate, as well, and capable of being secured with ordinary tools such as the pliers and screwdriver that a lineman normally carries with him. Otherwise, it becomes difficult to install the fastener and special tools become awkward and require added expense. No prior art device can accomplish all of these objectives.